The present invention generally relates to the field of highchairs for feeding infants. More particularly, the present invention relates to a removable cover for a highchair tray to which dishes and other objects can be magnetically attached.
It is well known that at mealtimes, infants and small children are placed in highchairs to be fed. The child may be strapped into a seat portion, and then a tray is attached to the highchair in front of the child. The use of the highchair allows the parents to securely place the child in the highchair and provide an eating tray for the child to consume their food. Use of the highchair also helps to limit the movement and mobility of the child during a meal.
Many times, children are provided with relatively small dishware, such as small bowls, plates, and cups, as well as utensils that are suitable for the child's hands during the feeding. However, children while consuming their meals in a highchair oftentimes spill, drop, or occasionally throw or toss the dishware and/or utensils from the tray of the highchair. Such incidents are common and provide an extra chore for the parent or caregiver in cleaning up the mess which results from the spillage that usually occurs due to the spilling or throwing of the dishware or utensils.
One attempt to control this has been to use dishes and cups that have vacuum or suction cups on their bases, so that the suction cups will hold the dishes on the highchair tray. Unfortunately, the vacuum does not hold for long on these, and after a short while the dishes come loose and the child can knock them off the tray. Also, the soft rubber material of the suction cup can wear out, especially if the dishes are washed at high temperatures in an automatic dishwasher.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,605 discloses a highchair having a tray with a contoured recess and slots which receives corresponding tang elements extending from a base of a dish so as to removably lock the dish to the tray. However, this has several drawbacks, including the creation of a highly specialized tray and dish. Moreover, food and beverage can enter into the recesses and slots, making it more difficult to clean the tray.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0267922 discloses a highchair tray system utilizing a plurality of cords or other means of securing the dishware directly onto the tray. This is also a complicated system and provides various drawbacks, including the need for a modified or specially-created tray. This system also does not prevent a dish from being turned over or removed from the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,377 discloses a highchair having a tray that has a steel/ferromagnetic core or insert layer to be used with children's dishware that have permanent magnets in their bases or bottoms. Once again, this requires that magnets be attached to or formed in the bases of specialized dishes, and that a specialized tray be created.
Accordingly, there is a continued need for a highchair tray cover system having a flexible cover which can be attached to a variety of existing highchair trays. Such a cover should stay in place on the tray, but yet be easily removed and washed. Such a system should also include objects capable of being magnetically attached to the tray so as to prevent the infant from removing the object from the tray. Such objects should include dishes, having utensils tethered thereto. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.